


My Family

by believeitgirl



Series: Turing a pack into a Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I have no idea how I'm supposed to warn you, Isaac loves his parents, Knotting, Lazy Sex, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Really guys, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sterek Campaign, Stiles is the best, There's a lot of feels in this, Wolf tendencies...I guess, beginnings of a puppy pile, exhibitionism (I guess), it's really not a threesome though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeitgirl/pseuds/believeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During training Derek snaps at Isaac and realizes a minute too late what he's done. Stiles is there to pick up the pieces--for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j7nx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/gifts).



Isaac clutched onto him like a lifeline. Curled into a tight ball in the middle of the king size bed, one hand pillowing his head as he slept and the other clinging to the loose fitting t-shirt so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Tears stained his face—he fell asleep crying.

Letting out a soft breath, one that could be closely classified as a sigh, Stiles very carefully stripped himself of his t-shirt. He had been petting Isaac’s hair, whispering calming words and declarations of love to help him fall asleep. Now, a half hour later, that goal was complete and he had another to achieve, but for all that werewolves slept like the dead there were just a few things that would snap them right back to reality.  Isaac needed his scent and even though the bed was dripping with it, his shirt would be potent enough that Isaac’s nose would be fooled into thinking he was still there.

Slowly getting out of bed, as to not rouse the beta, he walked towards the door with steam coming from the bottom. Before stepping across the threshold he turned to stare back at the boy and watched with a warm smile as he curled around the shirt he was just wearing. It broke Stiles’ heart that for someone his own age, it was so easy to see him so young, so fragile and at the same time so much stronger than himself.  

Turning back to his task, Stiles stepped into the attached bathroom and stripped himself of his last remaining article of clothing. He stepped into the already occupied shower, one that was big enough for six, before leaning up against the glass door, taking in the site.

Derek’s hands were braced against the wall, his shoulders humped, head falling foreward, not doing anything but letting the constant stream of water fall over him. Stiles’ dick twitched involuntarily in interest; the Triskelion tattoo more predominant when wet, muscles glistening, shoulder blades popping out slightly adding to the whole sex-on-legs effect that never failed to excite Stiles. Yet, even as his dick was interested everything else, the rest of his body was anything but.

Those sexy back muscles and glistening Triskelion were tense, coiling so tight in a way that Stiles had learned would soon become self loathing. And while Stiles admitted that Derek needed some berating after the stunt he just pulled, it always went further than that. Derek didn’t just scold himself for the actions he did a few hours prior but for everything he’s ever done.

Stepping closer, he put his head in the dead center of that gorgeous tattoo and wrapped his arms around the tense alpha. They both stood there for a handful of heartbeats, Derek’s tension bleeding out of his body from the points of contact that he shared with his mate.

One of Derek’s hands left the wall and tangled his fingers with the ones resting on his stomach; that was Stiles’ cue.

“You can’t do that.” His voice barely auditable to his own ears through the spray of water but Derek heard it nonetheless.

“I know.” The grip on his hand tightened a bit. Standing wrapped together, another few silent minutes passed before Stiles reiterated.

“Derek, you really can’t do that.”

“I know.”

“I’m not scared of what’s going to happen to them physically—they can handle whatever you throw them in that sense—but mentally, Derek… God, just….” Stiles left out a breath against the wet skin. “You chose some of the best and worst people to share a pack with, Derek. They came from fucked up homes and you’re trying to give them a better one; I commend you on that. But, fucking God, you can’t do that to them.”

“I know, Stiles.”

“You can’t just snap and take out your frustration on them, especially not Isaac, because they’re your pack—your betas—not your punching bags and—“

“Stiles,”

“Derek, what if they become scared of you? A pack scared of its alpha. Could you handle that? Could they?” Abruptly, Derek turned around, gathering Stiles into his arms. Stiles was shaking.

“Stiles,” Derek combed his fingers through Stiles’ hair, surrounding him so completely that Stiles felt like he was home. That here, in this space with his head in the alcove of Derek’s neck, strong arms wrapped like steel around him, and his hands clutching at the steadfast shoulders—he was home.

With the instinctive feeling that is ‘mate’, he knew that no other knew of this complete sense of home and belonging in Derek’s arms but he hoped that the pack at least got a glimpse when with their alpha.

Moving his head off of his mate’s well chiseled chest, he looked up to find Derek already staring down at him. A hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, Stiles shivered, not looking away from the smoldering gaze. The air surrounding them changed in that instant; going from downtrodden to inflamed in a nanosecond. Though the lazy feeling of need and companionship remained.

When their mouths fused together it became a blur of hands and lips and water. Stiles was sure he slipped at one point but Derek kept him from falling before reversing their positions and crowding him into the wall. Head dropping back, Stiles let out a quiet moan as Derek mouthed at his neck—nipping and sucking, his trail moved south.

It was languid and slow, the lust burning in them doing nothing to rush their process.

When Derek finally slipped inside of him it was well earned. Carefully preparing Stiles, one finger at a time, lapping his tongue at the ring around his fingers until his mate was a hairs breath from coming before backing off and momentarily stifling his release.

“Derek,” Stiles clung to Derek’s back, scratch marks fading seconds after they were made, warm water cascading over them both as Derek slowly rutted into him. Speed never developing from its lazy pace even as the need for release became more and more eminent. Head thrown back against the tiles, Stiles panted out a whine every time his prostate was hit; Derek attacked the plains of his neck with his lips and teeth.

Legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist urged him foreword, closer, but never faster.

“Derek, Derek,” His lovers name being the only word his mind was able to conjure.

“Stiles,” The response was breathed against his skin. They were both almost there. Almost there. Just a few more hard thrusts and a strategically placed bite and….

 “Stiles? Derek?” Stiles looked over Derek’s head to the blurry figure through the glass. He was so close, _so close_ , but Isaac had just a rough day as they did—if not more so. No doubt Isaac knew what they were doing; his nose picking up the scent of lust, lube and precum and his ears had heard the hitches in Stiles breath every time Derek hit his prostate. “I can come back if you want.” His voice wasn’t necessarily embarrassed—already used to the sounds and smells of sex that is Derek and Stiles—nor was it completely sheepish. Easily put, his voice told Stiles that Isaac wanted to be with his pack parents, even if they were fucking.

“N-no, it’s okay Isaac. Come on—ahh—in.” Isaac didn’t waste any time, a few seconds later stepping into the shower and slotting himself right next to the couple currently having sex. Stiles stopped clinging to Derek’s back with one hand and combed his fingers through Isaac’s quickly straightening curls. He felt Derek take one of his hands off his waist and watched with hooded eyes as he wrapped it around Isaac’s, bringing him even closer to them.

Three years ago, if someone told Stiles he’d be having sex with his mate, Derek Hale, as his kind-of sort-of pack son, Isaac Lahey, was slotted right next to them, he’d have laughed in their face, called them crazy, then made an excel sheet to prove in how many different ways that statement was wrong. But here he was, barreling toward orgasm, his adoptive son that he didn’t feel one iota of sexual attraction towards standing right next to him while he was making that climb toward his edge, full of love and devotion rather than lust.

Derek bit down on the mate mark loitering on Stiles’ neck and that was it, Stiles was gone. His hands inadvertently tightened on Isaac’s hair and Derek’s back as he fell over the edge. Derek’s leisurely pace kept going and as Stiles started to come down from his high he simultaneously felt Isaac move his head to the other side of his neck and the base of Derek’s dick starting to expand—stretching his hole even further.

Soon, Derek’s knot was inside him and the alpha moaned softly as he released into Stiles; tying them together for the next half hour or so. Stiles let out a whimper as he felt the flood of Derek’s cum inside of him.

There was a lick at his cheek and Stiles’ eyes snapped open to find Isaac looking right at him, a content look on his face. The pup let out a small whine as Stiles smiled back and resumed combing his fingers through his hair.

“You smell more like him now—smells right.” Stiles didn’t know if Isaac was speaking to him or Derek—he assumed him since not long after he inhaled at the hollow of his throat—but Derek lifted his head and kissed Isaac’s forehead.

“I’m sorry, pup.” Now Isaac moved his head to rest on his alpha’s shoulder, letting the warm water wash over his face.

“’S not your fault, you’re just trying to prepare us and I wasn’t trying hard enough.” A soft sigh passed through Stiles’ lips at another twitch of Derek’s cock in his ass but his full attention was on Isaac; petting him, encouraging him to continue. “’M sorry I over reacted.”

“No, Isaac,” Derek jostled his shoulder, positioning his body to look Isaac in the eyes. “ _I’m_ sorry I’m such a bad alpha. I should have realized—“

“You’re not a bad alpha! We’re such a new pack and you’re helping us grow stronger.” Derek smiled softly at his youngest pup, a soft smile that would have made Stiles weak in the knees if he was the one holding himself up.

“But strength is not the only thing a pack needs. An alpha should know what his pack needs, should know his packs strengths and weaknesses and help mend them, not exploit them.” There was a silence between the two, the sounds of the shower too loud in their ears and Stiles decided he’d been silent long enough. Hand moving up from Derek’s back to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, he leaned forward—both he and Derek moaning at the movement where they were connected—kissing Derek before turning and kissing Isaac on both his eyes and forehead.

“Yes, Derek, you’re right and Isaac, you’re right too. But what you both need to understand is that finding and exploiting the pack’s weaknesses is what helps us grow stronger—what helps us heal. This may be one of the first times this has happened but as we grow closer as a pack, it certainly won’t be the last. Next time it might be Erica’s weakness that we find, or Jackson’s, or Lydia’s, or Scott’s, or even Boyd’s. Hell, it’s even going to be mine and sourwolf's turn a time or two but this is how we grow as a pack.” Stiles cantered his hips a miniscule amount when he felt another wave of semen gush into him, but his eyes never swayed from looking at his mate or pup.

 “It’s going to hurt. We’re going to want to blame ourselves or kill one another. But, in the end, it’s what’s going to make us family.” The too loud sound of the shower filled his ears again after neither one said anything and just looked at him with calculating eyes.

The silence stretched and Stiles wiggled a bit, somewhat embarrassed by the twin intense stares they were both giving him, sighing softly when he felt Derek’s dick starting to soften. Before it slipped out a pair of lips crashed into his, forcing them open for a war of tongue and teeth, while another pair of arms wrapped around his body and a nose nuzzled in throat.

When his mouth was released he was panting as if he’d just run a marathon. Derek’s forehead rested on his own as he looked at him like he was the most rare and precious treasure the entire universe had ever seen.  Stiles shivered by both the intensity of the look and the feeling of his mate’s cum leaking from him and being washed away by the rapidly cooling water.

“Derek,” The human turned his head to look at his pup whose chin was propped up against his shoulder. “You do know what we need—we already have it—I just think we haven’t realized it until now.” Isaac’s gaze switched to Stiles and he grinned a large, boyish grin that made his eyes sparkle and Stiles’ heart melt—this was Isaac, this was who he was supposed to be. “We need Stiles.”

Stiles breath hitched and out of his peripheral vision he could see Derek looking at them both warmly as he slowly unlocked Stiles’ legs from his waist and helped him down. Now standing on his own two feet he was shorter than Isaac but the werewolf just moved his chin from his shoulder to the top of his head.

“He’s a shoulder to cry on,” Derek grabbed the soap, quickly lathering and rinsing both himself and his mate, Stiles rooted to the spot, not moving even if he wanted to. 

“A distraction when you need it.” The water was turned off but Stiles didn’t know who did it—he just kept looking up at Isaac with his mouth hanging open a bit.

“Someone that encourages,” Hands were herding him out of the shower and his feet fumbled a bit, but two sets of strong arms kept him from falling. Soon they were back in the bedroom, all three of them being quickly toweled off by Derek before being sat down on the bed. Stiles looked up at Isaac, glanced over to watch Derek walk to the dresser, and not fully able to compute just what was coming out of his mouth.

“But calls you out on your bullshit.” Derek put one of his large shirts over his head, half noticing that Derek had put on sweatpants and that Isaac was quickly throwing back on the boxers and t shirt he was wearing when he fell asleep.

 “He takes care of us and sees right through us,” Crawling into the middle of the bed, Isaac pulled Stiles down next to him, Derek slipping in on the other side, as he curled into a ball with his face tucked into the alcove of Stiles’ neck.

“But most of all, you love us, Stiles, all of us. Despite our faults and every mistake we make, you still love us.” Stiles’ hands jerked out, clutching onto Isaac’s shirt, his brain finally catching up with all the things the pup just said about him. An arm curled around his waist, hand resting on his lower back as Derek moved closer.  That look of complete love and devotion was back and Stiles couldn’t help but think that this look suited Derek much more than anger or revenge.

“My mate.” Derek brought his free hand over to tangle his fingers into Stiles hair before cupping his cheek and leaning over to kiss him softly.

“And my mom.” Isaac breathed out, almost by accident or an afterthought, as he fell asleep moments later more comfortable and loved than he’d ever felt in his life. 

Tears sprang to Stiles eyes; no longer just in shock but in awe and filled with love, so much love. He knew that being labeled as ‘mom’ wasn’t necessarily a masculine role and, really, he should probably feel a little more put out at the feminine biased title. But he couldn’t work up even the tiniest bit of annoyance or anger at the new label; not when he remembered his own mom.

The way she gave him his favorite snack on bad days, how she played superheroes whenever Scott slept over (even when they didn’t ask), how she soothed and kissed him when he was hurt, her look of utter joy as he gave her a drawing, the praise she gave whenever he received a good grade, and the way she completely and unconditionally loved him—even when he was bad.

Pride swelled in his heart. If the feelings that he felt toward his mother, if that’s what Isaac felt toward him… he was the luckiest person alive.

A finger wiped away his tears; his eyes clenched shut, attempting to contain the sheer amount of emotions running though him.

“I love you.” Derek whispered against his temple. Stiles took the arm that was wrapped around him and tangled their fingers together—a silver ring shining in the moonlight.

“I love you too.” Maneuvering as to not wake Isaac, Stiles wrapped an arm around his…son’s…shoulders, squeezing both of them as he nodded off; breathing one last thing before he slipped unconscious.

“My family.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to J7nx for buying me and helping The Sterek Campaign raise money for beautiful wolves in need. Also, thanks my friend, Alesha, for the beta.


End file.
